Translator
Translators in the Jenkinsverse can take multiple forms, from cybernetic implants to handheld devices to pieces inbuilt into and designed to translate whole ships. Types Implants translators are designed and sold by the Corti. Implanted beneath the skin, they allow communication even when pronunciation of the foreign language is impossible, and communicate the meaning of body language, expressions, gestures and even metaphors and figures of speech. Common, commercial versions of these implants require both beings to have one installed: the device reads neural information and assembles the intent of the message, before shaking hands with the implants of any being within earshot and transmitting a standardized format of that information to be re-translated back into addressee's native language. These implants can also relay contextual data about body language, expression, tone of voice and so on. Given that one species' friendly smile might seem to another species to be a threat display or insulting gesticulation, this feature has saved much embarrassment. Some more expensive models are even able to handle etiquette, being able warn their user of an impending faux pas or prompt them of appropriate behavior. More advanced (and therefore rarer and more expensive) versions of this technology can handle the process of translating purely verbal input all by themselves, even going so far as to generate appropriate sound waves for the other being to hear, requiring only that the implant must be programmed with the other being's language. The Corti reserve this type of implant for Dominion diplomats or other select clientele who might occasionally need to do business with an unimplanted being. While purely verbal communication is usually sufficient, these versions suffer from the limitation that they cannot communicate subtleties of body language and expression like the paired implants do. The most advanced version of this technology to date can handle translation of neurological data and transmit meaning even to unregistered species that speak an unknown language, and functions as an almost universal translator - while it can handle any spoken language, some species communicate via gestures and sign language, or some other exotic, non-audible means which the device cannot easily replicate. This version of the implant is reserved exclusively for Corti use. * From the r/HFY Jenkinsverse wiki Other types Prior to the invention of translator implants, 'old-fashioned' handheld or room translators were much more common. These work by similarly to the second type of translator implant above, taking only the being's spoken outputs and translating them. A wall of near-indiscernible white noise then fills the area cancelling out the translated being's speech and directionally overwriting it with translated speech to the target being. Since the translated speech doesn't line up with the beings mouth movements, multiple characters have described the effect as uncanny. Problems Like all cybernetic implants, implanted translators can be used by Hierarchy agents to control their host. Ever since the sabotages on Ceres Base and the compilation of DEEP RELIC, cybernetic implants have been banned by humans. Since declassification of DEEP RELIC and the War on Gao, translator implant use has been rapidly declining. Category:Technology